


This Is Their Last Embrace

by spacesnail69



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: Anerso, Anso - Freeform, Elevators, F/M, Final moments, Jassian, Jedi, Jynassian, Jynian, Kissing, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rebels, Rogue One - Freeform, Romance, Shipping, Sith, Spoilers, elevator kiss, otp, rebelpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesnail69/pseuds/spacesnail69
Summary: The best kiss of their lives (spoilers, wasn't sure what to tag their ship name as)





	

The capsule approached the shore, and they beamed a tired pride. Pride that was, in a way, damaged by the imminence of their end. And there they stood, embracing each other. Bloody, dirty and exhausted. Breathing heavily. They did not feel that the transmission was completely their success, yet, they already sensed that they were what epitomised the idea of the 'last man standing.' With Rogue One already becoming a legend, they felt comforted by the intimate boundaries of the capsule. This would be one of their final moments together.

'Jyn.' Cassian whispered with a shaking voice. 'Jyn.' He said louder. She nodded in response. She knew what he was trying to communicate. She knew that she had to accept their triumphant act of glory for what they was; a legacy that would live on. She knew that she had to live in that very moment. 

'In this very moment..' She thought. And in that very moment she wanted to do what she had desired every since she met the scruffy, sly pilot. With little distance between their noses and Cassian's arm leaning so gently on her, she took a hold of his face. His brown eyes were ensnaring hers. He rested his hand on her neck, and without hesitation, leaned forward and kissed her. They held each other closer. His soft lips gripped onto hers and ever so sweetly pressed and released. Her eyes were shining with tears, but she could only kiss him harder to make the crying cease. His tongue tapped hers lovingly between shifting their faces in the opposite angle. His hands travelled down to her waist, squeezing and keeping her safe. Her fingers ran through his dark locks.

The capsule landed at the base ground, and the doors opened. They released their kiss and stared ahead at their approaching terror. Cassian held her closer before Jyn staggered out with him. He looked at her in adoration, and realised just how damn important she was to him. She felt the same way.


End file.
